Incertezas
by Assiral
Summary: Após a luta contra Toneri, Naruto e Hinata estavam finalmente se casando assim como vários amigos estavam se acertando, exceto Sakura, que observava o casamento de longe, e repensava sua própria vida incerta.


Incertezas

Ela ia jogar o buquê.

- Hinata está tão linda... – disse Sakura, que observava de longe o casamento de sua nova amiga, e de seu melhor amigo Naruto.

Sakura estava com os pés doendo, e já um tanto quanto cansada, e honestamente, com uma certa inveja.

Hinata teve o casamento perfeito, Ino já estava morando com Sai, para "ensinar" a ele como um homem e uma mulher devem se relacionar, e se casaria em breve. Não que ela estivesse reclamando, mas as coisas mudaram.

Seus devaneios foram interrompidos, quando Hinata jogou o buquê, e aquela moça, Karui, o pegou. Sakura sorriu em silêncio e já sabia quem seria a próxima.

Ela se ajeitou no banco e suspirou.

- Espero que Naruto seja feliz, ele merece demais alguém que o ame de verdade. Ainda não consigo acreditar que ele se casou.

- Hn. Está com ciúmes? – disse o recém saído do escuro

- Claro que não. Naruto e eu sempre fomos amigos. Ele mesmo me disse que só me queria, por sua causa – Finalmente se virando pra ele, Sakura perguntou – Por que você não apareceu na cerimônia, Sasuke-kun?

- Eu acabei de chegar. Os guardas me disseram que a cerimônia havia começado, mas eu não quis entrar – suspirou – Algumas pessoas ainda me olham torto, Sakura. Eu não queria... causar transtorno nenhum no casamento do dobe.

Sakura sorriu. Ela entendia tão bem Sasuke. Sabia que esse era seu jeito de dizer que Naruto era tão importante pra ele, que não cogitaria a hipótese de causar qualquer mal-estar em um dos momentos mais importantes da vida do amigo

- E por que você está sozinha aqui? – perguntou ele

- Eu estava um pouco cansada. E... bem, deixa pra lá.

- Está com inveja?

- Não

- Hn

- Não estou! – disse ela, já da cor de um tomate por vergonha e fúria – É só que... minhas amigas estão se casando, e ficam questionando minha solteirisse.

- Hn. - Sasuke deu o seu costumeiro sorriso de canto – Então, case-se comigo.

Sakura só não caiu no chão por que já estava sentada

- Quê ? Sasuke-kun não brinque com isso. Não me humilhe assim, casando por pena ou só por que outras estão casando, eu não...

Ela foi interrompida.

- Sakura! – Sasuke colocou a mão no rosto de Sakura e continuou - Eu não faria isso por pena

Ele se colocou na frente dela, pôs um joelho no chão, e de dentro do poncho, tirou uma caixa de jóias.

Sakura ficou chocada.

- Sasuke-kun ! Você já tinha um anel? Você já ia me pedir em casamento?

- Não e sim.

Sasuke abriu a caixa de jóias, e dentro havia um colar com o símbolo Uchiha

- Não é um anel. Ele era da minha mãe, a mulher mais importante da minha vida, e agora ele é seu. Sakura, eu quero que você seja a minha esposa, eu quero ser feliz com você, eu quero... começar uma família com você.

Sakura nem sabia dizer quando as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto. Ela se sentia nas nuvens, e sem chão. Ainda mais naquele momento tão incerto na vida dela.

Ela e Sasuke haviam começado um relacionamento, antes dele ir embora da vila, mas ele não podia leva-la, ela entendia isso, mas entender não deixava as coisas mais fáceis.

E desde a última batalha contra Toneri, eles estavam juntos de novo, mas Sakura não tinha certeza do relacionamento deles, já que Sasuke pediu segredo.

Mas agora, ela podia ver a verdade nos olhos dele. Ela já o tinha, mas ele sempre se vai, era assim, sempre foi assim, e Sakura duvidava que mudaria. Não importava o tempo ou distância, ele era dela.

- E Claro que sim ... Sim! Sim! Sim!

Sakura pulou nos braços de Sasuke e os dois caíram para trás. Ela se enlaçava em seu pescoço e aconchegava-se em seu peito, e ele abraçava de uma forma bem protetora.

- Claro que aceito Sasuke-kun... Eu te amo, eu sempre te amei.

Sasuke sorriu. Ele não admitia, mas adorava esses acessos de declarações e abraços dela

- Sua irritante. Sempre foi você.

Sakura se sentia tão segura e aliviada, pela vida que teria agora.

- Sasuke-kun, er... você disse que queria começar uma família comigo, mas a nossa família já começou – disse Sakura colocando a mão na barriga.

E foi a vez de Sasuke não sentir quando as lágrimas começarem a descer.


End file.
